There exists an ever growing need in the aviation industry to increase aircraft efficiencies and reduce the amount of fossil fuels consumed. Winglets have been designed and installed on many aircraft including large multi-passenger aircraft to increase efficiency, performance, and aesthetics. Such winglets usually consist of a horizontal body portion that may attach to the end of a wing and an angled portion that may extend vertically upward from the horizontal body portion. For example, a winglet may be attached to a pre-existing wing of an aircraft to increase flight efficiency, aircraft performance, or even to improve the aesthetics of the aircraft.
However, current winglet designs neglect various design parameters which may cause the winglet to have greater inefficiency than desired. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved aircraft winglets and wingtip devices.